familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1828
Year 1828 (MDCCCXXVIII) was a leap year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Sunday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1828 January - March * January 4 - France: The Vicomte de Martignac succeeds the Comte de Villèle as Prime Minister of France. * January 22 - UK: The Duke of Wellington succeeds Lord Goderich as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. April - June * April 11 - Foundation of Bahia Blanca * May 26 - Feral child: Kaspar Hauser is discovered in Nuremberg, Germany. * June 23 - Portugal: King Miguel I overthrows his niece Queen Maria II, beginning the Liberal Wars. July - September * August 11 - William Corder is hanged at Bury St. Edmunds, England, for the murder of Maria Marten at the Red Barn a year ago. * August 27 – South America: Brazil and Argentina recognize the independence of Uruguay. * September 29 - Russo-Turkish War: Varna is taken by the Russian army. October - December * December 3 - U.S. presidential election: Andrew Jackson is elected President of the United States. Undated * Science: Friedrich Wöhler synthesizes Urea, disproving a cornerstone of vitalism. * Treaty of Turkmenchay: Russia captures Eastern Armenia from Persia. * 1828 Siamese-Lao War: Siam invaded and sacked Vientiane. * Typhoon kills approximately 10,000 in Kyūshū, Japan. Births January - June * February 8 - Jules Verne, French author (d. 1905) * March 18 - William Randal Cremer, English politician and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1908) * March 20 - Henrik Ibsen, Norwegian playwright (d. 1906) * May 8 - Jean Henri Dunant, Swiss founder of the Red Cross, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1910) * May 8 - Sharbel Makhluf, Lebanese monk canonized in 1977 by Pope Paul VI (d. 1898) * May 12 - Dante Gabriel Rossetti, English poet and painter (d. 1882) July - December * July 9 - Luigi Oreglia di Santo Stefano, Italian Catholic churchman (d. 1913) * August 6 - Andrew Taylor Still, father of osteopathy (d. 1917) * August 17 - Maria Deraismes, French feminist (d. 1894) * September 8- Joshua Chamberlain, Leader of 20th Maine during the American Civil War, Governor of Maine, President of Bowdoin College in Brunswick * September 9 (O.S. August 28) - Leo Tolstoy, Russian writer (d. 1910) * October 20 - Horatio Spafford, author of the hymn "It is Well with my Soul" (d. 1888) * October 31 - Joseph Swan, English physicist and chemist (d. 1914) *December 8 - Clinton B. Fisk, American temperance movement leader (d. 1890) : See also 1828 births. Deaths January - June *January 10 - François de Neufchâteau, French statesman and intellectual figure (b. 1750) *March 12 - Jack Randall, early boxing champion *April 16 - Francisco Goya, Spanish painter (b. 1746) *May 8 - Mauro Giuliani, Italian composer (b. 1781) *May 16 - William Congreve, British rocket pioneer (b. 1772) *June 21 - Leandro Fernández de Moratín, dramatist and poet (b. 1760) July - December * July 15 - Jean Antoine Houdon, French sculptor (b. 1741) * July 21 - Charles Manners-Sutton, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1755) * 20 September - George Bethune English, American explorer and writer (b. 1797) * November 5 - Sophie Marie Dorothea of Württemberg, Empress of Paul I of Russia (b. 1759) * November 19 - Franz Schubert, Austrian composer (b. 1797) * December 4 - Robert Jenkinson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1770) * December 22 **William Hyde Wollaston, English chemist (b. 1766) **Rachel Donelson Robards Jackson, wife of U.S. President Andrew Jackson (b. 1767) : See also 1828 deaths.